wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 14, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The January 14, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 14, 2019 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. Episode summary Ronda Rousey & Sasha Banks vs Nia Jax & Tamina Good enemies make better allies, but nobody should get the idea that Ronda Rousey’s team-up with her challenger Sasha Banks was anything but a partnership of convenience. As crisp as both were against Nia Jax & Tamina in the first match of this week’s Raw, things went from civil to tense in a hurry during a post-match interview. Following the victory — via Bank Statement over Tamina — Rousey got a little ahead of herself in the process of praising The Boss by predicting that her inevitable victory will rank among her greatest accomplishments. Sasha, obviously, took exception to being overlooked, and Rousey’s attempts to cool the situation down only led to a backstage confrontation between the two that Bayley and Natalya narrowly managed to defuse in the backstage area — though they quickly ended up at odds over which Superstar was the instigating party. The Riott Squad, who never met a button they didn’t like to push, showed up to push some buttons and “take a bad situation and make it worse” by challenging Bayley and Natalya to a match later in the night ... provided they found a friend to join them. Nikki Cross, Bayley & Natalya vs The Riott Squad Hello, Nikki Cross. For now, anyway. The Twisted Sister of NXT officially became the first member of the black-and-yellow brand’s newest class to compete on Monday Night Raw, teaming with Bayley & Natalya in a winning effort against The Riott Squad. Whether Team Red is the she-demon’s permanent home, however, is another matter entirely, as the six NXT veterans will be appearing on both shows until they are assigned to a specific brand. For the sake of The Riott Squad, they better hope she leans toward SmackDown LIVE. Cross was a one-woman wrecking crew in the match, tagging in early and almost singlehandedly decimating the opposing trio in the early goings. When she wasn’t tagged in, she disrupted the contest by way of her mere presence. And while Cross didn’t earn the victory, she teed Bayley up for the fateful pinfall by dropping Liv Morgan with a hanging neckbreaker off the ropes. The Huggable One followed up with an elbow drop off the top turnbuckle, and that was that. Call it a successful debut for Nikki Cross, though whether it was just a cameo appearance or a taste of things to come is a question that has yet to be answered. Alexa Bliss revealed the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships on “A Moment of Bliss” and was confronted by Otis Dozovic If nothing else, “A Moment of Bliss” is certainly becoming the place to go when you want to make a statement. Following Sasha Banks’ mic-drop on Nia Jax last week, Alexa Bliss’ talk show played host to a major reveal, a top-flight guest in Paul Heyman, and a truly bizarre appearance. Indeed, The Goddess began by unveiling the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships, even going so far as to disclose when and how they would be awarded: At the WWE Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, with three teams from Raw and three teams from SmackDown LIVE vying for the new titles inside the Chamber itself. Heyman's interview went a little less smoothly: The Advocate was running through the list of potential challengers for Brock Lesnar when Otis Dozovic of Heavy Machinery wandered out — presumably in search of a steak and/or weight — and began to yell excited nonsense in the presence of The Goddess, derailing the interview until Tucker Knight showed up to restrain him. Where Heavy Machinery ends up is, of course, still up for question. But at least one-half of the blue-collar solid tag team seems to have found his bliss. Results * Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks & Ronda Rousey defeated Nia Jax & Tamina by submission * Six-Women Tag Team Match: Bayley, Natalya & Nikki Cross defeated The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan, Sarah Logan) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Dasha Fuentes Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes